


save the last dance for me

by islandellis



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Fluff, JJ and Emily were in love, Slow Dancing, Songfic, they should've been endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandellis/pseuds/islandellis
Summary: The bau team goes out dancing at a club, and JJ is jealous that her girlfriend is dancing with other people.songfic for save the last dance for me by The Drifters
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 108





	save the last dance for me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second fic! I hope you enjoyed! if you want to request anything feel free to do it through my tumblr: prentiss-dinozzo   
> also for reference: Rossi calls JJ "cara" which translates to "dear" from Italian :)

Going out for drinks and dancing with the rest of the team sounded easy enough. What Emily and JJ forgot to take into account was that they would have to pretend to be single; their friends were still unaware that they had been dating for the past 7 months. They knew they would accept them, the couple wasn’t worried about that. The only reason they hadn’t yet shared the news was because they wanted to enjoy the secrecy of the relationship. For the past few months, it had been something for just the two of them to share. 

Obviously they’d been out with the team during the time they’d been dating, but this was the first time they were specifically going dancing. Morgan suggested it to the group after a particularly boring day in the office, and before JJ had a chance to object, Emily said that she’d love to come. Dancing may seem innocent enough, but the blonde knew that her girlfriend is too attractive and too good of a dancer to be left alone on the floor. What she didn’t know was how she would control herself while she watches the love of her life dance with strange men. 

They arrived at the club around 9 pm. As the team made their way to a large booth in the corner, JJ couldn’t take her eyes off the brunette. She looked irresistible wearing a red form fitting tank top and her hair curled into loose corkscrews. Emily pulled her practically drooling girlfriend off to the side as their friends headed onto the floor. 

“Just so you know, it wouldn’t take a profiler to know how you feel about me right now.”

“Hey, in my defense, you’re wearing one of your sexiest shirts and I don’t even get to dance with you,” JJ put her hands up as if to prove her innocence.

“I know, Jayje, I’m sorry,” She smirked, hinting that she was plotting something, “But if it makes you feel any better, how about you get your own private dance later on tonight?” 

The blonde bit her lip, considering her options. “Okay. Just don’t get too attached to any hotties out there,” She nodded her eyebrows and continued, “Seriously though, go, have fun, I’ll stay back here for now with Dave.”

“Alright, see you in a bit.”

_ You can dance every dance with the guy _

_ Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight _

After each grabbing drinks, JJ and Dave both sat back down at their table, along with all of their friends’ belongings. 

“So, how come you’re not out there dancing with the rest of them?” He nodded towards the sea of people moving to the music.

“I could ask you the same thing,” JJ answered, taking a sip of her drink.

“ _ Cara _ , my dancing days are behind me, you know that.”

“I’m just not really in the mood tonight.”

“Well if you change your mind I’m fine here by myself. Besides, I don’t see Aaron spending much more time out there,” She chuckled at this, but afterwards turned her attention back to the agent with the long brown hair. 

_ You can smile every smile for the man _

_ Who held your hand 'neath the pale moonlight _

Emily was lost in the music, moving her body to the beat underneath the colorful lights shining onto her skin. Alongside her were Penelope, Spence, and Derek, as well as a partner with each of them. JJ eyed up the guy smiling at her girlfriend. He was hot, she could tell that much, but Emily was definitely out of his league. It may have looked like his dance partner was interested in him, but JJ knew she had a different type. Sure, he was blond, which Emily had a soft spot for, but what he was missing was simple: he wasn’t a woman. 

_ But don't forget who's taking you home _

_ And in whose arms you're gonna be _

_ So darlin', save the last dance for me _

JJ’s thoughts were interrupted as Hotch arrived at the table with a drink. 

“I think I’m getting too old to go out dancing like this.” He joked, placing his glass on the table to join his friends.

Rossi feigned offense, “If you’re too old then what am I”

Hotch looked over to the blonde as if to ask for help, and she shrugged, “Hey, you’re on your own here”

The older narrowed his eyes at the other man, “I’ll let you off with a warning on this one, but you’re testing your limits, Aaron.” The two let out a small laugh before JJ chimed in. 

“I don’t really feel like dancing but I think I’m gonna go sit by the bar, I might come back in a little bit, okay?” She waited for signs of agreement from the men before finding an empty seat at the bar and ordering a gin and tonic. 

_ Oh, I know that the music's fine  _

_ Like sparkling wine go and have your fun _

JJ once again sat and admired Emily from afar as she continued dancing. After a drink and about 15 minutes of ogling, she heard a familiar voice come up behind her.

“See something you like?”

“Yeah, something like that,” JJ mumbled, still fixated on the brunette.

Penelope sat beside her and moved her head directly next her friend’s, trying to determine where she was looking. “Is it that cute blond that’s been stuck to Emily’s side all night? Because I think he might be interested in someone else.” The technical analyst laughed.

Still distracted by her girlfriend’s dancing, she answered “No, I prefer brown hair anyways.” 

“Hmm. The one in the tight blue shirt? He’s cute, but based on the way he’s been looking at Spencer I’m guessing you might not be his type.”

JJ laughed at this and finally turned her head to look at her friend. “No not him. It doesn’t really matter, I don’t plan on dancing tonight anyways.”

“Well you know what might change your mind?”

“What’s that?”

“Shots!” Penelope exclaimed, and before JJ could protest, she got the attention of the bartender and ordered 3 shots of vodka for each. 

The younger furrowed her eyebrows and asked, “Pen?”

“What? We can get more, we’ll just have three each to start,” she stated.

“No, not that, I haven’t had vodka shots since I was in college and even then I wasn’t great at handling my alcohol.” 

“Well in that case getting a little drunk might not hurt. Maybe it’ll even give you the confidence to go dance with you mystery guy.” Penelope waggled her eyebrows while saying this.

JJ considered this for a moment before deciding that if she wasn’t going to spend most of the night with her girlfriend she might as well have a good time until she gets her dance. 

“Okay, let's do this before I change my mind.”

The older shouted out a celebratory ‘Yes!’ before counting down from 3 for their first shot. After getting past the burning sensation, they threw back their second and third shots within the next couple of minutes. 

_ Laugh and sing but while we're apart _

_ Don't give your heart to anyone _

After another round of shots and 20 minutes of drunken shenanigans, Derek joined the two blondes, immediately laughing at their level of intoxication.

“Looks like you ladies are enjoying yourselves,” he smiled to himself. 

“Oh, hot stuff, we’re having the time of our lives! Right Jayje?” Penelope exclaimed, clearly drunk but not hammered like the other woman. 

“Yeah, I just wish Emily was here too,” she sighed, making an exaggerated sad face afterwards.

Derek laughed again, “I wouldn’t worry about her, she seems very happy where she’s at,” he gestured to where Emily was still dancing, now with a group of guys. 

JJ glared at the men before turning back to her friend, “How could you say that right now?”

Morgan made a confused face and asked Penelope, “Is everything okay?”

“You have nothing to worry about, sugar plum.”

“If you say so. But how about we head back over to the booth before humpty dumpty over here has a great fall?” 

Penelope put a hand on his cheek, “Oh, Derek Morgan, how are you sexy and funny? You’re everything a woman wants,” she gazed at him for a moment before moving towards the other blonde, “But yeah, let’s walk her over.”

Derek put an arm around JJ’s waist so she could lean on him as they moved across the room. 

_ But don't forget who's taking you home _

_ And in whose arms you're gonna be _

_ So darlin', save the last dance for me _

JJ sat at the table drinking a glass of water while Hotch and Rossi enjoyed their beers and Spencer had a soda. 

Derek stood up and asked, “Okay, baby girl, you ready to head out?”

“How could I pass up leaving a bar with you?” she winked.

Rossi jokingly covered his eyes, “Leave it to the bedroom, love birds.”

“I’m taking her to her own apartment, thank you very much,” he laughed and turned towards the other woman, “JJ, you need a ride home?”

“I,” she paused, “am going home with Emily, obviously.”

Derek shook his head, smiling, “Well alright. See you guys.”

“I’m gonna head out too, Jessica’s home with Jack but it’s already past midnight and I don’t want to keep her there much longer,” Hotch added, before saying he, Derek, and Penelope said their goodbyes and headed towards the exit.

Rossi commented, “And then there were four.”

“I’m surprised Emily’s still out there. It’s been over 3 hours and she’s only taken breaks for the bathroom and to get a drink,” the youngest observed. 

“Believe me, she has a lot of stamina.”

The two men each gave JJ a look, wondering what she was insinuating. “Jennifer, do you have something you’d like to share with the group?” Rossi questioned, shooting Spencer a look in the process. 

“Well, you’ll have to keep it a secret, but let’s just say that Emily and I have participated in many ‘extracurricular’ activities together, and I know that she does not tire quickly,” the blonde leaned back in her seat, as if to show how proud she was of her triumphs. 

“Jennifer!” All of a sudden, the three realized that the brunette was standing behind them, with her mouth gaping open.

“Emily, thank you for finally joining us,” JJ stated, emphasizing the word ‘finally’, “We were just talking about you.”

“Yeah, I figured that out,” she turned to the men, “Well, there’s nothing I can do to salvage this situation, so I’m guessing you two won’t mind if I take us home?”

The men both shook their heads, “Enjoy your weekend, ladies,” Rossi said with a smirk.

Emily shot back a glare as she and JJ left the club. 

“Well, it looks like you all owe me 20 bucks,” Spencer stated, grinning ear to ear. 

“Yeah whatever,” the other man grumbled, handing over the money, “If only they had lasted one more week, then you wouldn’t be so happy right now.”

Spencer laughed as he put the money in his wallet. 

_ Baby, don't you know I love you so? _

_ Can't you feel it when we touch? _

“I can’t believe you danced with those guys all night instead of me,” JJ said, pouting. 

“I wouldn’t have even pretended to be single if I knew you were gonna let the cat out of the bag anyways,” the brunette laughed, sitting down on the couch.

Her girlfriend followed her, straddling her lap to latch onto her with a hug. “I’m sorry,” she pulled away a bit from the hug, giving her girlfriend puppy-dog eyes.

“Don’t worry about it, Jayje, it seemed kinda like they knew anyways. They are profilers, after all,” the older woman smiled. 

“Do you forgive me?”

“Of course I do, sweetheart.”

JJ stood up, all of a sudden, and walked across the room.

“What’re you doing?” her girlfriend queried, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion.

“Can I still have that dance?” the blonde asked, hitting the ‘play’ button on the stereo and reaching out her hand to her partner. 

Emily smiled at her as she walked across the room to meet her. While their fingers intertwined, a slow song began to play. They held each other, swaying to the music in the middle of Emily’s living room at almost 1 in the morning, until the stereo started to change songs and the brunette pulled back. 

“I really am sorry for ditching you all night. I didn’t have to dance with those guys to convince the team I was single, it was really unnecessary and-”

The blonde, who seemed to have sobered up a bit, shook her head, “Em, it’s okay. You do realize I was only upset because I’m drunk and clingy? You weren’t even close to cheating on me.”

Emily began to deny her implications before JJ continued, “You don’t have to try to disagree, I know you feel like you were being unfaithful but you were fine, seriously. I think you’re forgetting that you’re a lesbian,” she laughed, “My point is, I trust you. Don’t beat yourself up for having a good time without me. We don’t have to spend every minute together. Unless you want to.” They both laughed.

“I’d be okay with that,” Emily smiled before pushing her partner’s hair out of her face, “I love you, Jennifer.”

“I love you too, Emily,” JJ responded softly before pulling the other into a kiss. “Care for another dance?”

“For you? Always.”

The blonde smiled and rested her hands behind Emily’s neck, continuing their dance. 

_ I will never, never let you go _

_ I love you, oh, so much _

As the two women laid next to each other on the bed, both about to go to sleep, JJ asked, “So, who was the best dancer of the night?”

“Oh, easily, you,” the brunette smiled, putting her arm underneath JJ and pulling her closer towards her body, “You can always have my last dance of the night. I would say you can have all my dances, but I’m not sure if Penelope would be okay with that.”

The blonde laughed, “I’ll settle for having the last dance. As long as some day I can have the first, as well.”

Emily started to beam, after hearing that, “I think I can arrange for that.” She sat up a bit and leaned in for a long, soft kiss onto her girlfriend’s lips. Pulling away only slightly, so she could see JJ’s blue eyes but still have their noses touching, she whispered, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Jennifer said softly, before leaning in for another kiss. 

_ 'Cause don't forget who's taking you home _

_ And in whose arms you're gonna be _

_ So darlin', save the last dance for me _

  
  



End file.
